


The Trials of Living with Spider-Man

by zelicious



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, a happy fanfic about HAPPY BOYS, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelicious/pseuds/zelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harry have moved in together and Harry's getting used to the whole superhero routine. Until Peter comes home bleeding all over their expensive hardwood floors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials of Living with Spider-Man

Harry had known about Spider-Man for a few months now. Peter told him shortly after they moved in together, having realized that it would probably a little more difficult to hide a secret identity from someone when you went to sleep next to them every night. Harry would surely wonder about his sporadic disappearances, the mysterious bruises and cuts that he would return with, how he insisted on doing his own separate loads of laundry. So he decided to come right out with it and tell Harry up front. Of course Harry wasn’t surprised, he had suspected for some time. Sometimes Peter forgot that he wasn’t the only genius around. “How can I help?” Harry had asked, his blue eyes bright with excitement. 

 

So Peter had tentatively allowed Harry to follow him out to the less dangerous rescues; fires and the like. Harry wanted to go with him to the threatening ones too, like car chases and shootouts, but Peter had vehemently refused. So whenever Peter had to go out and do anything he had deemed ‘too dangerous’, Harry would reluctantly stay home. 

 

It was a slow day until Harry got a news update on his phone about police activity downtown. Peter went to their room to put on the suit and Harry turned on the TV to see what was going on. “It’s a bank robbery turned hostage situation,” Harry shouted down the hall, half watching the news on TV and half getting updates on his phone. Peter stumbled out of the bedroom, one leg in his costume (“It’s a suit, Harry.” “No darling, that’s a costume.”), hopping as he got the other leg in. 

 

“How many hostages?” Peter asked, tugging the costume up over his waist. 

 

“14 or 15, they’re not sure yet,” Harry replied, “Says they think there’s a couple children in there.” Peter finished getting into his suit and began to tug the mask on. “Wait, wait,” Harry said, pulling Peter closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Please be careful,” he whispered against his mouth. Peter grinned stupidly at him and Harry scowled, tugging the mask down over Peter’s head as he leaned in for another kiss. “Go save the world, or whatever it is you do,” Harry snapped, cheeks flushed. 

 

Peter climbed out onto the ledge of their building and looked back toward Harry. “I’ll be back before bedtime,” He called, laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and Peter was gone. 

 

For the next hour Harry sat anxiously on the couch, watching the news. Everything was going well until Peter got the last hostage to safety, when suddenly something inside the building exploded. The news coverage went blank for a few moments before returning to another anchor, safe and far away. Harry’s heart stuttered to a stop. All he could think about was whether Peter was near the blast, whether Peter was alright. After a few moments the coverage returned to the scene. 

 

“ _The explosion occurred from inside the bank, from what authorities are saying was a homemade bomb. The hostages were a safe distance away, but several policemen and rescue team members have been injured.”_ The reporter said. Harry frantically looked around the screen, but Peter’s flashy red and blue suit was nowhere to be seen. None of the reporters on any news channels had anything to say about Spider-Man. 

 

Harry ran to the window and waited. Minutes went by, and still no sign of Peter. If he leaned out the window, he could see a small cloud of smoke from the bank some blocks away. “God Peter,” Harry hissed, “If you’re dead I’m going to kill you.” Just as he was about to go out into the streets and look for Peter himself, he heard a loud crash in the living room.  

 

Peter was on the floor in front of the window, face bruised, lip split, and suit torn over his ribs, showing a nasty cut. “Peter, oh my god, oh my _god,_ you’re bleeding all over the place!” Harry said, voice pitched embarrassingly high. If Peter hadn’t been in so much pain he would have laughed. “What do I do? Should I call 911? Oh my god,” Harry was still stammering, now at Peter’s side and covering the cut with his hands to stop the bleeding, succeeding only in covering himself with it. 

 

“Babe,” Peter wheezed, “Harry, sweetheart, darling, my love.” Harry grabbed Peter’s face, smearing blood on his cheek. 

 

“What - what is it? What do I do?” He asked. He was so genuinely frightened that it broke Peter’s heart. 

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Peter reassured, slowly rising to his feet to prove his point. Harry cautiously stood with him, supporting him gently. “Take me to the bathroom and we’ll get this patched up.” Together they limped into the bathroom, where Harry sat Peter on the toilet and rooted around for the first aid kit. 

 

“What happened?” Harry asked quietly, watching Peter carefully slip the suit off his upper body.

 

“I knew about it; the bomb I mean,” Peter said. “I had to get those people out before it went off. I was too close.” 

 

“You noble idiot,” Harry said fondly, a smile twisting the corners of his lips. 

 

“Baby you love it,” Peter joked, leaning forward to kiss Harry. Sneakily, as Peter’s lips were about to touch his, Harry pressed a cotton pad soaked in hydrogen peroxide to the gash on Peter’s side. “ _Fuck!”_ Peter yelled, jerking backward into the wall. Harry tutted and finished cleaning the wound as gently as he could. 

 

“Wow Peter, I thought you were a brave dashing hero, but it turns out you’re just a big baby,” Harry teased, bandaging up the cut and wiping the blood from Peter’s face. 

 

“You could have at least warned me,” Peter grumbled. Harry shooed him off to the bedroom and cleaned up the bathroom, then washed all the blood off the floor in front of the living room window. 

 

“I could get a maid if most of our messes didn’t consist of your body fluids,” Harry complained as he climbed into bed. Peter, being the immature child he actually was deep down, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the mention of body fluids and earned himself a shove from the smaller man. “Honestly, I don’t know why I put up with you,” Harry sighed. 

 

Peter kissed his cheek. “I love you,” he said, sounding meek. Harry looked at him, and Peter had the gall to look sheepish and adorable. Harry rolled his eyes but kissed each bruise on Peter’s face before carefully kissing his lips, mindful of the cut. After a while Harry yawned into their kiss and Peter laughed, pulling the blankets up over them. They settled down, Harry with his head tucked under Peter’s and their legs tangled together. 

 

“I told you I’d be back before bedtime,” Peter whispered as they were on the edges of sleep. Harry just groaned, grabbing a pillow and shoving it in Peter’s face to shut him up. 

 

When he was sure Peter was asleep, Harry kissed his ear and whispered “I love you, too,” before falling asleep beside him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these two dumb idiot boys to be happy. That's all. Let me know if you see any mistakes.


End file.
